


The Gaster Brothers

by ProwlsGirl



Series: Gaster Brothers Family [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Undertale, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: When people heard of the name W.D. Gaster a good number of them would think of the Asgore’s royal scientist Dr. Wingdings Gaster but many soon remember of another W.D. Gaster.  Wingdings’ twin brother, Webdings, head of the royal guard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS going to wait until BeforeTale is finish but me and my co-writer is a bit stuck but don't worry I will work more with once we get unstuck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The winds was howling, and the snow was falling harder than ever that day on the outskirts of Snowdin as a tall thin skeleton monster headed home after work. His name was Wingdings Gaster, the royal scientist, and granted he worked in Hotland but his home was in Snowdin, in a house he shared with his twin brother Webdings. He pulled his favorite blue hoodie around him as he headed home. Now normally he would either took the River Person’s boat or just teleport to head home but today was different. The River Person was not at the docks in Hotland and plus Wingdings was just too tired from all the work he was doing on trying to get his greatest invention up and running to even use his teleporting magic. So he had to take the long way back to Snowdin. The winds blew harder and Wingdings used some of his blue magic to keep the hoodie on his skull just so cracks his skull sported won’t feel odd when the wind blew through them. Many monsters thought the cracks were from accidents in the lab but if one knew him well enough they would know Wingdings was born with them. He was the weaker twin compared to his brother Webdings and it was the cracks that could tell the two brothers apart.

As he walked down the path he suddenly heard loud crying. “NOOO…SANS…WAKE UP…” Wingdings knew that language, it came from a skeleton like himself, a rather young one at that from the voice. So he raced towards the sound and found two young skeleton children in the snow. The older one looked to be knocked out and the younger one was huddled close to the other crying. Wingdings was quite surprised and worried. He was unsure how two skeleton children were out in the snow all by themselves but he knew they needed help now or he won’t get his questions answer about all this later. He slowly came up to the pair just so he doesn’t scare the smaller one. When the smaller one saw him, he started to cry some more. Wingdings first thought he scared the little one until the said small skeleton clung to his leg. “” the little one cried out.

“ ~~That was my intention, little one.~~ ” Wingdings said, he singed too just in case the little skeleton didn’t understand him. He took off his hoodie (good thing he was wearing his favorite white turtle neck sweater) and wrapped the unconscious other skeleton in it and gently picked both children into his arms. “ ~~What’s your name little one?~~ ” he asked, using his magic hands to singed for him since his real hands were full at the moment.

“P-PAPYURS…” the younger said.

“ ~~Please to meet you Papyrus, I’m Wingdings.~~ ”

“SANS…BROTHER…”

_So they are brothers like me and Webdings._ Wingdings thought.

\- - -

It wasn’t long until they made it to Snowdin and at the house Wingdings shared with his brother. He used his blue magic to open the door and sat the two little skeletons on the couch. _Hmmm Webdings must still be at the Capital._ He thought to himself when he noticed his brother wasn’t at home still. He then turns his attention to the little children. The one called Sans was still unconscious and Wingdings knew he had to do something. He was a doctor but not a medical one but he did know the basics, he had to with his brother always coming home looking like he came from a war or something. Using some magic he called out young skeleton’s soul. It looked whole and fine but he noticed something. “ ~~Papyrus…did your brother always have 1 HP?~~ ” he asked looking at the smaller one. Papyrus nodded his little head. Wingdings gently put the soul back in and used some other version of his healing magic to check on other things when he found out what was wrong with Sans. “ ~~It seems your brother has a small fever. How long have you two been out there anyways?~~ ”

“ME DON’T KNOW…”

“ ~~I see. I guess I’ll ask your brother once his all better.~~ ”

“WE CAN STAY?”

Before Wingdings could say anything, the front door opens again. “ ~~Wingdings! I’m home!~~ ” his brother announced he came inside; a red scarf wrapped around his neck “ ~~What’s for…~~ ” Webdings stopped when he saw Sans and Papyrus. “ ~~Wingdings, what’s going on and where did these two kids come from?~~ ”

“ ~~I found them outside in the storm. They are brothers. I thought…~~ ”

Webdings came closer and saw the shape Sans was in. “ ~~The little one looks like he has a fever…~~ ” Webdings said sadly “ ~~I spouse it won’t be bad if they stay. Let me get some medicine for the little guy’s fever.~~ ”

“WHO IS HE AND WHY HE LOOKS LIKE YOU?” Papyrus asked he watched Webdings head towards where the medicine was being kept.

Wingding smiled. “ ~~That’s my twin brother Webdings.~~ ”

Papyrus looked quite surprised and happy. “BROTHERS?! WOWIEE!” Wingdings couldn’t help but laugh.

\- - -

Sans moans as he slowly came too. The little skeleton was confused on what just happened. The last thing he remembers was trying to find him and little brother some shelter before the storm got worse… Sans then noticed he was in an unknown house and his brother was nowhere to be seen. “p-papyrus…!”

“ ~~It’s okay your brother is safe. He’s with my brother in the kitchen.~~ ” Sans quickly turn his head towards the voice only to start to get dizzy. “ ~~Take it easy there Sans, you had a nasty fever~~.”

Sans then noticed Wingdings sitting in a nearby chair with a physics book in his hands. “h-how did you know my name?” Sans asked.

“ ~~Your brother told me when I found the both of you out in snow.~~ ” Wingdings said as he put his book away, stood up, and walked over to the couch was Sans notice he was laying on. Wingdings place a boney holey hand to Sans’s skull. “ ~~Good your fever is going down.~~ ”

“w-who are you?”

“ ~~Wingdings Gaster.~~ ”

“w-wait…you’re not doctor w.d. gaster are you?”

Wingdings smiled. “ ~~Well good thing you added the doctor part or I would be thinking you were talking about my brother.~~ ”

“t-there are two w.d. gasters?”

Wingdings nodded. “ ~~Myself and my twin brother Webdings.~~ ” Wingdings carefully sat next to Sans. “ ~~Now I got a question for you Sans. Why were you and your brother out there alone? Where are your parents?~~ ”

Sans got quiet for a bit looking a bit sad. “m-mom fell down long ago…d-dad disappeared soon after…”

“ ~~So you two had been alone for a long time huh?~~ ” Sans just nodded. “ ~~I understand. If you wish…you and your brother can stay here as long as you want.~~ ”

“r-really?”

Wingdings smiled at him. “ ~~Brothers got to help each other out. Especially the ones with weak souls.~~ ”

Sans looked surprised, placing a hand on his chest where his soul was. “y-you saw?”

Wingdings nodded. “ ~~Yes. But don’t worry. You’re not the only one.~~ ” Sans looked confused. Wingdings used his magic to call out his soul and Sans saw the soul had a couple of cracks in it.

“w-what happened? a-a lab accident or something?” Sans asked.

Wingdings shook his head as he called his soul back into his body. “ ~~Was born with it, and the cracks in my skull came with it. My soul is not as strong as my brother’s.~~ ” He said “ ~~Now how old are the both of you if you don’t mind me asking.~~ ”

“p-pap’s is five and i’m eleven.”

At that time Webdings came from the kitchen with Papyrus on his shoulders. The little skeleton was laughing happily then smiled a huge smile when he saw Sans. “SANS! YOU OKAY!” Webdings smiles and helped Papyrus on the floor. Once his feet touch the floor Papyrus ran to Sans and gave him a hug. “DON’T SCARE ME!”

“i’m sorry pap. won’t happen again.”

\- - -

Later that night, Sans and Papyrus were woken up from their spot from the couch the two older brothers had let them sleep on to painful moaning. “SANS? WHAT IS THAT?” Papyrus said softly and a bit scared.

“i don’t know pap. sounds like wingdings…” Sans then remember what the older skeleton had showed him. “let’s go see what’s going on pap.” Sans was started to get worried. Taking his little brother by the hand, the two headed up the stairs and to the room Wingdings was. Sans slowly opens the door and was met with a shocking site. Wingdings’ ribs where heaving badly and his weak damage soul could be seen wiggling like it was threatening to turn the older skeleton into dust any moment. “p-pap, go get webdings okay?” Sans said as he turns to his little brother “he will probably know what to do.” Papyrus looked like he was going to cry but ran out of the room to get the other skeleton. Sans went up to Wingdings bed and gently took his hand. “wingdings? c-can you hear me?”

At that moment Papyrus came back with Webdings in tow. “ ~~Oh dear Wing…~~ ” Webdings said with a sigh as he let go of Papyrus’ hand and also came over.

“i-is wingdings going to fall?” Sans asked worried as Webdings sat on the bed near his twin brother.

“ ~~No this happens a lot, mostly when he works so hard at work.~~ ” Webdings said as he called both their souls. Sans watched in awe as little string like tendrils came from Webdings’ soul and attached itself to his brother’s soul. Wingdings’ soul started to calm down.

“h-how is that working?” Sans asked as he stare at the two souls.

“ ~~It helps when being twins.~~ ” Webdings explained “ ~~We been doing this since we were little. Granted back then we shared a bed.~~ ”

“ ~~W-Web…?~~ ” Wingdings asked with a moan as he slowly awoke.

“ ~~Hey bro. You kind of scared the little bones. Hard day at work?~~ ”

“ ~~I-I’d been trying to be careful… B-But his highness wanted to make sure the CORE was ready for its test run tomorrow…~~ ”

“the core?” Sans asked.

“WHAT CORE?” Papyrus asked too.

“ ~~We will explain it to you two tomorrow but it’s late you two baby bones need to get back to bed.~~ ” Webdings said.

“b-but we don’t want to… w-what if wingdings…”

“ ~~H-Hey Web…why don’t them sleep with me tonight?~~ ”

“ ~~Are you sure Wing?~~ ” Webdings asked as the tendrils went back into his soul and both his and his twin’s souls went back into their bodies.

“ ~~You did say I kind of scared them tonight with my ‘episode’. It might let them sleep better tonight if they are with me.~~ ”

“ ~~If you are sure Wing.~~ ” Wingdings just nodded with a small smile. “ ~~Okay if you are sure.~~ ” Sans and Papyrus smiled happily as Webdings helped the two into his brother’s bed. “ ~~Okay now let’s all get some sleep okay? And you two keep an eye socket on my twin tonight okay?~~ ” Webdings said with a smile.

“…okay” Sans said with a yawn and his little brother just nodded sleepily. Webdings smiled again and quietly left the room.


End file.
